ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
A Voice from the Starry Sky
is the first episode of Ultraman X. Summary Long ago, the mysterious Ultra Flare incident awakened monsters created from Spark Dolls, thus causing worldwide monster attacks. Fifteen years after the incident, Xio officer Daichi Ozora was studying the Cyber Cards until the emergence of Demaaga attacking nearby citizens. At that time, an unknown voice was heard by Daichi, which came to Earth and fused with him, giving birth to the new warrior, Ultraman X. Synopsis At space, two light emitting figures, red and purple clash against each others while racing towards the Milky Way. The red figure then wins by knocking its opponent to the Sun. Soon on Earth, a purple solar flare initiated where the mysterious OOPArts, Spark Dolls, awaken and rampages around the globe, causing worldwide panic. Fifteen years later, Xio Lab Team members tries to materialize Cyber Gomora out from its card. Daichi, the main conductor of Cyber Gomora tries to use his late mother's space communicator in hopes of talking to space lifeforms from the stars but called by his teammates to continue his job. The process seems to be successful until the monster breaks apart when the electro-particles used to form him only reached 67%. One of them, Daichi suggests they should try again but his teammate, Rui wants to use Cyber Eleking instead. As Daichi watches his Gomora Spark Doll, he remembers what happened in his past. 15 years ago, Daichi and his father went into the office to rescue his mother. His father gave him the Gomora Spark Doll before he dashed in into the office and said building was digitized, right in front of the young boy. With his mother's space communicator, he heard a voice from the sky which came from the fight from the two conflicting space lifeforms. As the red figure wins, the sun emitted a purple corona and caused him to be digitized and banished to Earth. Back in the present, the Gomora Spark Doll vibrates, as Daichi scans it to know what in his mind, seeing the doll is fidgeting from something else and hears the faint word "Unite!". Somewhere in Area 52.5, several campers try to enjoy themselves at the river when suddenly, they realized that it mysteriously boiled and witness strange lights from the mountains. This prompts Xio to take action, sending Asuna to search for Daichi and Hayato and Wataru to pilot Sky Musketty to search for the heat source. While Asuna search for Daichi, she is suddenly attacked by an incoming fireball until Daichi rushes to her. Soon, a mountain erupts and reveals the one that behind the strange heat source: a Kaiju. Soon, Hayato and Wataru arrives on the scene and attacks the monster. Under Daichi's advise, all of them attacks its head, being the origin of its heat source but to no avail, since his head is durable. As it marches towards the Umezawa City, Xio officers quickly evacuate the citizens. The monster arrives and damages every parts of the city. Daichi finally finds what is the monster's name: Demaaga. In the past, it was a gigantic iron clad demon that attacked Japan and sealed by the Giant of Light. As it attacking again, Daichi went back to the ruins to salvage his precious Gomora Spark Doll but just as he about to be incinerated by the monster's heat ray, a strange light covers Daichi and protects him. Daichi now finds himself as a red giant and guided by a strange voice to attack Demaaga. But as it set its sight on Asuna, Daichi moves to protect her. After that, Daichi finally gained the courage to face Demaaga head on and faced and epic brawl with the iron and heat monster with the people cheering him on. Eventually the red giant's energy starts to worn off and put Daichi in trouble. Thankfully, the Xio reappeared on the scene and attacked Demaaga when he was pinning down X to save the Ultra. X then defeated Demaaga once and for all by firing the Xanadium Ray. As the giant flees, Daichi reunites with his teammates and picks Demaaga's Spark Doll that was left from the monster's demise. While the others wondering whom that red giant is, Daichi reveals his name as Ultraman X. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we will get to learn about him. *X Devizer: Analyzing Demaaga... *Daichi: The Molten Iron Monster, Demaaga. He is a dangerous Kaiju that can make everything burn with his flames. And here's one of the Cyber Cards that we in Xio have created. *X: After combining with Daichi, we can fight together. From now on, I'll be counting on you. *Daichi and X: See you next time~ Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : *Narrator: * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X Kaiju *Mysterious luminescent life form *Bemular *Aboras *Banila *Pestar *Demaaga *Magular *Peguila *Gomora (SD) **Cyber Gomora *Cyber Eleking (Design only) Trivia *Daichi's fear of heights is indeed a tribute to the voice actor of Ultraman X, Yuichi Nakamura, whom originally had this fear, being the reason he refused to travel outside Japan. *This episode was later featured in Ultraman New Generation Chronicle episode 2 "Unite! A Voice from the Starry Sky!!". References *Translated from the official website Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere